Hue
by Hyrate
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke tagged up as a team and tangled at each other's romances once again but this time one must be chosen! What would it be especially if Naruto took measures into his own hand? WARNING! EXPLICIT CONTENT! NOT FOR CHILDREN! RATED M!


**-HUE-**

-_Hyrate-_

**_WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18_**

**_LEMON x LEMON ALERT!_**

**_The trio's absolute haven!_**

**_R&R: READ at your own RISK!_**

**_Don't say I didn't warn you!_**

* * *

He observed her closely as they walk together around town that day after carrying out reports to the Hokage's office. He didn't know what made his senses acute to her presence but just then his keen senses were shouting of the girl's presence.

Sakura chatted with him like she normally does with her rough language but honest laughter. She was so beautiful. Foxy, irresistibly and intoxicatingly beautiful. Sakura-_chan_ was.

With her pale white skin, tender pink lips and astonishingly green eyes, Naruto had always thought of her in his wildest dreams. His Sakura-_chan_ had really grown into a fine lady of his choice.

Naruto had always observed this about her and never in a second had changed his mind. She was the girl for him and he wanted her so badly.

Except that—she was already with Sasuke.

Sasuke had returned to them after a long run and with his return, Sakura became his girlfriend. Naruto knew Sakura had always loved Sasuke from the start… but he couldn't help hoping before… that when there were only two of them left in team 7, that she would have a change of heart.

But Sakura only sees him as a brother figure and he couldn't accept that. For her she was only Naruto, the guy who was her team mate. Even if he was already the hero of Konoha, to her she would still be the Naruto she had to take care of in team 7. He was only a kid for her.

"Naruto? What's up?"

Naruto looked up in time to see her leaning so closely to his face.

Damn, he could smell her. Strawberry.

He wanted her so bad. Naruto grinded his teeth in annoyance.

"N-nothing, a-anyways, don't you have a date or something?" he casually put his arms around his head, aware of the tightening of his stomach, "Sasuke will be wondering where you are."

"Hmm? What's with that tone? Are you jealous or something?"

Naruto didn't answer but he did pout. He knows Sakura was aware of his feelings.

"He's not around today," Sakura answered with a small smile that made Naruto look at her, "He's there… at Itachi's resting place."

It wasn't long after Sasuke's return that he asked for a formal place for his brother's body in Konoha… after all, his older brother had risked everything for this country.

"I see," Naruto looked around at her, "is that why you're hanging around me?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto grunted.

"You only stay with me when he's not around. Sometimes I think you even forget about me when he's here. Am I not a team mate too?"

Sakura laughed at his complaints.

"What are you talking about? Are you implying that we're leaving you behind?"

"Am not." He pouted, _implying it_ he wanted to add but didn't.

Sakura peered at Naruto's face and then grinned.

_Man, she's so cute!_

"Don't be like that, Naruto. We finally got Sasuke back… it's only natural to spend more time with him."

"You're the only ones spending time together," he muttered without humor, can't help thinking about what explorations Sasuke has done with Sakura. His insides jumped with pure jealousy. _That bastard!_

Sakura chuckled and without warning, raked her fingers on his blonde hair to pat him. This sudden gesture unexpectedly sent electric bolts all over Naruto's spine and for a moment he felt uneasy and breathless.

"H-hey!" he protested to release the tension created in his body, "I'm not a kid!"

Sakura jumped away from him with a wide smile and giggle.

Just then—something went splashing down Naruto's head from heaven. Naruto blinked in surprise and looked up to the open window above his head where a woman had just splashed him the falls.

"What the hell…" he started muttering as he smelled the disgusting liquid, "this smells like…OI! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?"

He brandished his fist angrily around while Sakura giggled at his misfortune.

"Don't laugh at me, Sakura-chan! Help me out!" and he ran toward her. Sakura blinked and then started running away, laughing at the joke.

* * *

Naruto washed himself thoroughly in his bathroom quietly. He let the water clean his body and let it flow down to him.

"Are you finish, Naruto?" Sakura called from the outside, "I'm sorry for knocking you down… I told you quit running after me but you didn't listen."

A stifle of giggle came after her word as Naruto turned the shower off.

He paused there with his head bowed for a long time, thinking. Sakura was in his room because she helped him get up the ground after striking him… then finally, they were alone.

Naruto felt his body tense again. He closed his fists as thoughts of Sakura crying in his bed—naked flooded his thoughts. He had always imagined that in this very room. Sakura held in his arms… fire lit in her eyes… He wanted her so bad… for lust or for her love, he wanted her… and now she was here.

Then he turned towards the door without bothering to take the towel. Sakura looked up at him as he came out bare and naked. Her eyes rounded in surprise.

Then her rage came—

"You moron, Naruto!"

She charged at him but Naruto merely caught her wrist into a halt. Naruto had never actually realized how taller he was than her… how easily he could over power her if he really wanted to.

Sakura came over her surprise as she tried to free her wrist.

"Let go of me!"

He couldn't mistake the tone of fear in her voice.

"I don't want to." He said quietly, "because I want you."

"Don't dare do anything you'll regret later, Naruto," Sakura's voice was dry and full of warning. Naruto felt her aura turning menace but he didn't let go. He would never.

"Hey, Sakura-chan…" he started more quietly than ever, "am I really… only second to Sasuke?"

Sakura eyed Naruto. His eyes were somber than ever.

"Naruto—" she started, now wanting to make him see reason, "look—"

"I'm tired of only being second best…" he whispered, drawing his face closer to her, making Sakura see his cold face, "I want to be _first._"

Clutching her right hand, Naruto took her left hand to his and lead it to touch his erected groin. Sakura gasped as her palm touched him and started to be violent again—but not after Naruto whispered so closely on her ear—

"_You told me you loved me."_

It made her stop with eyes round. It made her remember that cold day when she confessed to him. And he knew it was all fake… still… she knew she had hurt Naruto for lying to herself…

Naruto kept a firm hand on hers and kept it resting on his erection. Damn, her palm was soft… if she would only touch him more…

"I would have believed you," Naruto went on as he draw closer to her, almost pushing her to the other end, "if only I didn't know how much you care for Sasuke… but you opened a false hope in me, Sakura-chan… a flash of single hope… it's very painful."

His last words cut deep in Sakura and she couldn't face him any longer.

Naruto let go of her fist but didn't let go of her left hand. He wanted to keep her hand there.

"I'm very hard," he whispered to his ear, letting her hear the uneasiness in his breath as if to provoke her senses, "and it's because of you… you're here in the room where I always fantasize of taking you… I love you, Sakura-chan."

As Sakura looked up to protest, Naruto's lip met hers and he took possession of her undecided lips. He let go of her hand and wrapped both his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He pressed his hard groin to her, making her feel how hard and exploding he was with intensity.

Sakura shied away on the first minute, protesting every now and then as his hands worked freely around her body, pushing him away again and again as his hands touched her private places but Naruto had no intention of letting her go. Not now, never.

He pushed her to the wall and took her lips to his again. He kissed her neck, zip open her blouse while one of his hands busily rummaged on her butt. He felt her hesitated in response, but her voice were becoming lively. With eagerness, he made her feel his manhood as he forced her hand back to it

And kissed her lips again.

Damn…

At last, her blouse was open and Naruto did not wait for her as he shoved his mouth to her breasts. He sucked on her right, and cupped the other with his hands. Sakura stifled moans which made everything much erotic.

"Naruto… stop…" she was whispering as he licked her healthy breasts, "We shouldn't…"

In response, Naruto grinded his teeth on her erect nipples, making her shout and try to push him.

"No!"

Naruto looked up to her eyes full of tears.

"Why not?" he asked quietly. She did not say anything but merely looked at him tearfully.

She was so hot and cute, so damn hot and cute… Naruto thought.

Taking her hesitations again slid his right arm under her left hip and pushed it upward. Sakura closed her eyes tightly as he did this, making him to do it even more. He just needs to lower her defences down a little.

"You really want me to stop?" he asked quietly as he reached a finger low and pressed down the center of the silk of her wetness, "when you're already this wet?"

He stroked his fingers at that point, making her knees buckle and she gave out cries of pleasure. Her face… damn her face was so hot. Naruto cursed and took her lips into his even more and this time, slipping his hand deep inside her underwear.

The moment his bare hand made contact with her warm and wet spot, Sakura gave in. She moaned and wrapped her hands on his shoulders, digging in his back.

"Ohhhh!" she cried when his touches became rough, "N-Naruto…!"

The blonde boy gave a curse as with both hands he gripped her buttocks. Sakura cried in protest at the sudden jerk of his hand but it was soon eased as Naruto carried her buttocks and placed her open thighs to his waiting erection.

"I'm taking you now," he whispered on her ears as he placed his hard, manhood inside her with a single push. Sakura stifled a cry and then clung on his shoulder as their rhythm went on.

She was hot inside, more than he could ever imagine. And she was tight.

Sakura held on his neck, with hands raking on his blonde hair.

"Naruto…y-your so big! Nyahhh!"

He pushed her on the wall. Rough and hard sex. It was all pleasure of the body.

And Sakura was his.

"Ohh!" she took in some breathes.

"Not yet," the blonde whispered, both hands gripping gruffly on both her breasts, "I want to dig on you for long… make it long… I want you so bad, Sakura-_chan…_ you're only mine!"

"Ahhh!"

"Ughh!"

And with one last jerk of his hips, and pressing her flat on the wall, both of them came to a release.

* * *

When Naruto came to, Sakura was still on the bed with hands wrapped around her knees. She looked up to him when he stirred and what he saw in her eyes were pure accusations. Blinking and finally remembering what happened, Naruto sat up and faced her.

"S-Sakura-chan!" he gasped, almost surprised that he was still alive after what he did.

Sakura gave him a deathly look before looking away.

"Stupid Naruto." Was all she said.

Naruto looked at her aghast.

"I- I'm sorry!" he squeaked. He never… he never wanted to anger her… but suppose she never forgives him? To take that blow just to have her in his bed for one night… "Sakura-chan!"

"Stop it, already," Sakura muttered as she slipped her legs down the floor. She went up with covers all over her body. Naruto had that sudden inkling to jump at her again.

"Sakura-chan!" he called out as he flew out of bed, still naked.

Sakura looked taken a back at his appearance, blushed for a second, before grabbing her garments and going out of the room.

Naruto stared after her then stood straight. His hand jumped on his blonde hair and remembered the cause of this sudden reality.

"Stupid urine-splashing-woman…" he cursed himself.

* * *

**-To be Continued- **


End file.
